The present invention generally relates to distance measuring equipment for topographic surverying, and more particularly to a horizontally oriented 360.degree. reflective prism assembly for use with electronic distance meters of the type that direct electronic infrared or laser beams or the like onto the prism assembly for measuring the distance between the meter and assembly.
In topographic surveying, an electronic distance meter is aimed at a distantly located reflector in order to measure the distance between the meter and reflector. Most remotely located reflectors utilize a prism or cluster of prisms to reflect incident infrared or laser energy from the distance meter along a colinear return path back to the meter. In this manner, the distance between these elements is accurately determined. However, while the heretofore proposed reflectors often utilize a cluster of prisms, these prisms are oriented in one direction only. This requires that a person be positioned next to the prism or prism cluster to turn them toward the electronic distance meter in order to properly reflect the beam back to the meter. Not only do these reflector arrangements require constant attention, but they only allow a single survey crew to use the reflector at any one point in time.